


Baby Names

by Jappa13



Series: Baby Series [2]
Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Babies, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Alanna try to find a name for their baby</p><p> </p><p>Originally published on ff.net: 8/11/11, Edited: 10/12/13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Names

**Author's Note:**

> Another small drabble. Enjoy!  
> This is sort of a sequel to I'm Pregnant.  
> Originally published: 8/11/11  
> Edited: 10/12/13

"George, what should we name the baby?" Alanna asked her husband, a hand gently stroking her baby bump.

"George Junior." George decided with a curt nod.

Alanna frowned and shook her head. "I was thinking Alan?" she pressed.

"Alan George Junior." George stated. Alanna sighed, she didn't want to name their child after him, but sometimes he could be so so stubborn!

"What if the baby is a girl?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

George frowned in through. "...Georgina Junior." he decided with a nod and a smile.

Alanna shook her head again. "No, I was thinking Aly for a girl.”

George frowned again in though and Alanna knew she wasn't going to like this. "Aly Georgina Junior... Hm." he grunted to himself before walking away.

Alanna sighed trying to remember just why she married him.

  


 


End file.
